A Subtle Change
by CajunMoma2014
Summary: Perhaps curiosity really did kill the cat, after all that was what had gotten him in trouble with Inuyasha and was what had gotten him cursed shortly afterwards and now it was his damned curiosity that led him to this music room which wasn't exactly filled with any music.


A Subtle Change

Ouran High School Host Club x Inuyasha Crossover Story

Pairing: Higurashi Kagome x Morinozuka Takashi

Summary:

Chapter Excerpt: Perhaps curiosity really did kill the cat, after all that was what had gotten him in trouble with Inuyasha and was what had gotten him cursed shortly afterwards and now it was his damned curiosity that led him to this music room which wasn't exactly filled with any music.

Rated: M

Kagome kagome / The bird in the cage,  
When, oh when will it come out  
In the night of dawn  
The crane and turtle slipped  
Who is it in front of behind

…

"So annoying."

Taisho Kiyoto stared impassively at the mirror in front of him. His long dark hair was currently held in a high ponytail atop his head much in the same way his brother's father used to wear his. He wore regular slacks and held a uniform shirt in his left hand his right too busy tracing a starburst shaped scar on his hip to bother with the article of clothing.

"Damn. You're sexy as a dude." whistled a man, with long chestnut brown hair and equally dark eyes, leaning against the doorframe to his room.

The man at first glance would appear completely and totally normal; abnormally gorgeous, but normal none the less. But then you would take a second look at him and you would realize that his ears were just a little too elongated to be normal, his teeth a little too sharp and his senses a little too powerful. Kagome realized with a reminiscent grin that the tail protruding out of his backside would be another dead giveaway to the demon's true nature as well.

"Shut up Kouga."

"Just trying to make small talk before you head off to school." the ookami joked lightly.

"Small talk is never this cheerful unless you want something." Kiyoto surmised questionably.

"I don't want anything. But if you happen to find a way to break the curse I wouldn't be apposed if you grew back your -"

"Shut up Kouga."

"Yes, sir!" the youkai saluted before laughing and walking back to his room.

"Jackass." the younger boy mumbled to himself before he started dressing once more, a soft smile on his face as he realized his scar was momentarily forgotten.

…

…

Perhaps curiosity really did kill the cat, after all that was what had gotten him in trouble with Inuyasha and was what had gotten him cursed shortly afterwards and now it was his damned curiosity that led him to this music room which wasn't exactly filled with any music.

His entrance obviously wasn't expected by the others in the room and the male glanced at his current surroundings, taking in the room before him. The six males and the one female blinking at him in shock for interrupting this apparently crucial moment.

"Gomen, gomen. I heard-"

"Two gays - "

" - In one day."

" _Who would've thought."_

Kiyoto felt his brow twitch at the twins' words, it only increased as the blonde seemingly agreeing with what the two red-heads were saying zoomed over to him and continued speaking about him as if he wasn't even in the room, the baggy clothed female seemingly forgotten for now by the rambunctious group.

"Can you really blame them I mean after all we are the Host Club, it was only a matter of time before the same sex would succumb to my charming and entrancing ways, not to mention my heavenly good looks. But we must remember as the perfect hosts it would be unbecoming to turn away these poor unfortunate souls."

As the blonde talked Kiyoto noticed he moved closer and closer to him until the blonde was squeezing himself to the male's chest, joyously moving about oblivious to his now newly found discomfort.

"I don't mean to sound rude," his voice managed to reach the host's ears as he stopped and blinked owlishly at the slightly bent over man still clinging to him slightly, Kiyoto spoke cracking his knuckles as he did so, "but would you mind … getting the fuck!" at the last word the slightly taller man elbowed the blonde in the gut and delivered a sound punch to the shorter's jaw causing him to fly back and land quite gracelessly onto the floor in a big heap.

"You'll have to excuse our president, I think Tamaki was merely still in shock after realizing that the new exchange and scholarship students were so openly … gay." Kiyoto looked at the one who spoke noticing he moved his glasses up his nose to cover his eyes.

"Yes! I couldn't have said it better myself, Kyōya." said the overly zealous Tamaki completely out of his depressed stupor Kiyoto's punch had previously left him in, "So which type do you two fancy? The _wild type_? The _loli-shota_ type? The _little devil_ type? The _cool_ type?"

"Wait, no!" shouted the girl speaking up for the first time, "You've got the wrong idea! I was just trying to find a quiet place to study that's all."

"Or how about …" continued Tamaki as if she didn't just speak at all, grasping the girl's face in his seemingly gentle hands, "you try me."

"Waahhh!" Kiyoto watched in slow motion as the girl's body tensed and shivered before backing away from the blonde not noticing the vase directly behind her. His reflexes kicked in faster than his mind had registered what happened so when she blinked again he was standing crouched over the younger girl holding her steady so she wouldn't fall in the shards of the now destroyed vase.

"Are you alright -" Kiyoto cocked his head to the side as he realized he didn't even know the young girl's name.

"Fujioka Haruhi." she replied blushing looking away from Kiyoto, their moment ruined by the twins who chose that moment to speak.

" _Aah …_ "

"Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in-school auction …"

"That's not good. And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yen off of this."

"EIGHT MILLION YEN?!" shouted Haruhi mumbling to herself and counting on her fingers. "About paying for this?"

" _Can you even afford it? Someone who can't even get our school uniform?"_

"What should we do Tamaki?" spoke Kyōya's cold and calculating voice from behind the two outsiders.

"Have you heard of this saying Fujioka-kun? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you have no money then work it off. Starting today you are … The Host Club's dog."

Kiyoto's eyes narrowed as he heard the blonde's words while Haruhi merely looked as though she would faint at any given moment instead.

"Tch. Eight million is hardly a lot of money I'll pay off Haruhi's debt." his soft voice was heard by everyone in the room, especially Haruhi who appeared to have been jostled out of her stupor.

"No! Please don't, I broke the vase I could never take you up on that offer when it was my fault to begin with. Besides how bad could working for the host club be?"

Kiyoto had a feeling Haruhi was going to regret those words fairly soon.

…

"Why did you offer to help pay off her debt?" asked Kyōya quietly to the man.

"It is the honorable thing to do." glancing sideways at the stoic host, Kiyoto shrugged, not at all bothered by his question.

It was silent until his next question threw the newcomer in for quite the loop.

"How are you liking Ouran so far?"

The man sweat dropped before looking at Kyōya out of the corner of his eye, he then smiled and proceeded to ruffle the boy's hair.

Kyōya too shocked at what Kiyoto had done merely stood there in wonder as the other male released him and spoke the laughter in his voice speaking volumes.

"Come now Kyōya-san, gonna ask me about the weather next?"

"Ah! I know, obnoxious!" Haruhi spoke and Kyōya and Kiyoto had just enough time to turn in their particular direction to see that Tamaki was now once more depressed, apparently Haruhi's words having more sting than the punch he delivered the blonde earlier.

" _AH, looks like you are a hero after all._ " laughed the twins quietly, hugging Haruhi to their sides.

"I'm sorry senpai. I was a bit touched." Haruhi coaxed him lamely.

"Then let me teach you more." he spoke happily, his funk once more completely forgotten.

"He got over that quickly."

"Sir." spoke one of the twins from behind Haruhi, Kiyoto wasn't really sure which was which yet.

"Call me king."

"You can teach the basics of hosting as much as you want …"

" … but in his case he hasn't even passed the most visual test. Now someone with his type, even if you take off his glasses, his eyes just look that much smaller …"

"Hey now! I lost my contacts day of the school's opening ceremony."

Kiyota wasn't really sure how Tamaki was able to move as fast as he did, but before he could blink the twins had been moved out of the way and the "king" was staring down the flabberghasted Haruhi.

"Karou. Hikaru."

"Yes sir."

And with that the twins grabbed the girl who they thought was a boy and rushed off. Tamaki issuing orders all the while.

"Kyoya, contact the hair dresser! Mori-senpai, to the doctor to arrange for contact lenses!"

"Tama-chan, what about me?"

"Honey-senpai … Please go have some cake"

"You know what everyone else said they were too busy."

"Ano … Honey -senpai. I'll eat cake with you." Kiyoto offered meekly, the young looking boy was so distraught and even though he was no longer a female he still had a maternal instinct to him.

"Really? You really truly will?" the boy's eyes filled with happy tears as he dragged the only slightly taller boy back to his seat to eat sweets.

"Um; Senpai?"

"Oh are you done changing?"

"I can really keep this uniform?"

Kiyoto watched as the host king's excitement got the best of him, "How adorable! You almost look like a girl."

"Haru-chan, how cute!"

"It's just as I figured! The errand boy has graduated! You are officially a host club member! I will train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request you, we will forgive your 8 million – yen debt."

"A host?!"

"If Haruhi-san is becoming a host I graciously request to becoming one too."

Kiyota's words were softly spoken but every host in the room heard the young heir.

"Taisho Kitoya. The only brother and heir to Taisho Sesshomaru-sama and his legacy. It would be a lie to say the ladies at the school haven't noticed you either. You merely look like a dark version of your brother."

Kyoya had his eyes hidden behind his glasses and notes of course but Kiyoto could feel a familiar pang in his chest at the mention of being Sesshomaru's only brother.

He chose to ignore it as he listened to the rest of Kyoya's words, "I'm almost positive our school's uniform does your body no justice quite athletic aren't we? Archery. Aikido. Kenjutsu. Naginatajutsu. I even hear you street race all the latest cars and motorcycles you can get your hands on. Quite the athletic adrenaline junkie, aren't we?"

If Kitoya was shocked by the Ootori heir's words none of the other students in the room could tell; in fact the Taisho heir gave out a small chuckle smiling as he answered the cold boy's analysis, "aren't we just the little stalker, eh Kyoya-kun. Despite my other extracurricular activities, in school and out, my presence as a host would be most profitable for your Host club, wouldn't it?"

"Haruhi-kun as a "Natural Type and you as an Athletic Type definitely wouldn't hurt profits. But neither of youhave experience on how being a host works. " Kyoya conceded. Tamaki over the moon clapped his hands gleefully.

"It's settled then you'll both work as the Host Club's dogs until you learn the ways to charm the lovely princesses of this school."

Kitoya raised a brow at the "King of the Host Club" and quietly laughed to himself as he realized just how little Tamaki knew of how much dog he was.

…

…

"Tamaki-sama, I heard you were keeping an un-pedigreed little kitten."

"I wouldn't say kitten, more like a – Oh speak of the devil." Tamaki spoke motioning for Haruhi to come towards his little section of the music room.

Kitoya's sensitive hearing picked up on their conversation and he glanced up narrowing his eyes at the female, the way she spoke of the second littlest host was very distasteful in his opinion and he made a mental note to watch the little wench.

Resuming his task of bringing more sweets to Mori-kun and Huni-kun. He chose to tune out the banter of Tamaki and the female but spread his aura out a little to be able to read the intent in her aura. Just something about the female rubbed him the wrong way.

"Thank you Kitoya-kun these cakes are delicious." Huni seemed so happy surrounded by all of the sweets while Mori just nodded his agreement not touching his plate. "Ano Kitoya-kun would you care to join us for some of this yummy cake?"

The way the females of the table looked with longing eyes and the smirk little Huni was giving him Kitoya knew he was being tested to see if he could really woo these vapid females. He glanced at Tamaki and then moved his eyes over knowing Kyoya was watching him, "I'm finished most of my duties so I would love to join you Huni-senpai, Mori-senpai. And of course all of these lovely princesses."

Kitoya inwardly smirked as he saw the faces of the ladies seated nearby blush at his words he took quite pridefully the sight of one even fanning herself as if to cool herself off.

"Kitoya-san-"

"Kitoya-kun is just fine, milady." he interrupted grabbing the girl's hand who called out his name and gently blowing on her hand before kissing her knuckles just barely grazing the girls skin. He smirked this time outwardly as he noticed the female clutch her hand to her heart ,unable to finish her initial thoughts. Instead a different female spoke up.

"Kitoya-kun, we've heard from Huni-senpai that you've joined quite a few school teams."

"It's true Hime-sama. And I would be honored if all of you would come to my practices and games."

Before they could ask him anymore questions they all hear Tamaki's voice raise with excitement.

"Oh, commoner's coffee! Where you only have to add hot water right?"

"Oh, I've heard of this." replied one girl.

"It's true then, commoners have no free time, so they can't even ground their own beans."answered another.

"Commoners and their wisdom. It says here that 100 grams costs merely 300 yen. That's an incredible price drop."

"I'll go get something else." snapped Haruhi, "Excuse me for not getting expensive beans!"

"No wait! I'll drink this! I'll drink this alright!"

Kitoya raised his brow at the spectacle confused to how everyone gathered around all for the show of preparing instant coffee.

"Come here, Haruhi and make this commoner's coffee."

"Oh Tamaki-kun, you take the joke too far. There's no way that such a lowly person's coffee will live up to your tastes."

 _'Oh joy, her again.'_ thought Kitoya annoyed.

"Forgive me. I was talking to myself." the female turned to Haruhi as soon as she finished mumbling and Kitoya felt himself narrow his eyes at the girl.

"Haruhi!" shouted Tamaki and Kitoya watched as the disguised girl made her way over to the leader of this strange club to prepare instant coffee of all things.

Kitoya noticed he and this certain 'princess' were the only two to not leave their seats, he was sure however it was for two very different reasons.

…

…

The next day Tamaki-kun declared both himself and Haruhi-chan official hosts but on a probationary basis. Meaning much like Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai and Hikaru-kun and Karou-kun the two would be sharing a designated area.

"Haruhi-kun, what hobbies do you have?"

"Do you do anything special with your skin Haruhi-kun?"

"How about you, Kitoya-kun?"

"Kitoya-kun, I couldn't help but notice when everyone gathered around yesterday as Haruhi-kun prepared the coffee, you stayed seated. Why was that?"

Kitoya handed it to the perceptive little female he was sure no one beside himself and the snobbish little female that threw small little jabs toward Haruhi had noticed his absence.

"I already am aware of commoner's coffee as well as how to prepare it."

He noticed at his reply even Haruhi-chan looked up in surprise.

"Ano, how do you know about commoner's things Kitoya-kun?"

The Taisho heir raised a brow at the females question wondering how much information he should divulge.

"The Taisho clan can be dated all the way back to the Hiean-Jidai, but is rumored that our family was extremeley involved within the tale of The Shikon no Tama, during the Sengoku-Jidai. The Higurashi shrine is said to be built around the original small village of Edo which housed two miko, one who was entrusted to watch over the jewel and the second who was a reincarnation of the original miko born with the jewel within her body. Our family tree says the hanyou who loved the two miko was one of my family's ancestors, while the Higurashi are supposedly descended from the miko. Our families have always been intertwined though very diverse, theirs living a more simplified life much like the houshi and miko of old. I must be boring you lovely ladies with this history lesson though."

"Oh no!"

"Not at all!"

"We could listen to you talk all day Kitoya-kun."

"You lovely maidens flatter me with your praises." Kitoya sheepishly rubbed the back of his head playing his part very well.

"Haruhi-chan your skin is very pretty are you sure you can't tell me and these lovely ladies your regime?" Kitoya requested taking the focus off of himself

"I see your mother passed away 10 years ago after being sick? So who does the domestic chores?"

Kitoya's eyes widened at those words watching Haruhi carefully for her reaction.

"Oh I do those myself. My mother was good at cooking and she left me lots of recipes when she was in the hospital. Learning each one is fun to do, and on days when they turn out well, my father is delighted, too. Those are the days I really like."

"Oh tomorrow could we request both Kitoya-kun and Haruhi-kun?" asked the one shy girl at the table who had yet to speak.

I found myself smirking while Haruhi was flat our smiling from ear to ear as she answered for both of us, "Oh we would both appreciate that."

Kitoya's sensitive hearing picked up on Kyoya's voice from across the room, "Would you look at that, they're both quite naturals." He made sure his sapphire blues met Kyoya's onyx eyes letting him know he heard the boy. He smirked once more in pride as he saw the third Ootori heir widen his eyes in confusion.

"Tamaki-sama,"

"Eh?" Tamaki turned his head to look at his closest princess. "Oh, I'm sorry my princess, I'm just concerned about my boy."

"You seem to be keeping your eye on that one quite a bit."

"That's because I'm raising him as one of my own. Haruhi, come here for a moment."

The girls around the table looked sad as the cross dresser did as she was told leaving me with the remaining females. My eyes however were glued to the events folding out my eyes narrowing on that same troubling onna.

"Hai?"

"Say hello. This is my regular costumer, Princess Ayanokoji."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Haruhi answered completely oblivious to the other girl's animosity,

"That was so good Haruhi! That air of bashfulness was good, good, very good!"

Kitoya's eyes along with everyone else's in the room widened as the King Host spun one of the newest recruits in the air over and over.

"Tamaki-sama-" began Ayanokoji,

"Mori-senpai, HELP!" shouted Haruhi and Kitoya was quite impressed of the human boy who dashed to save Haruhi lifting her up quite like a feather from Tamaki's arms the light dusting of pink on his cheeks made Kitoya chuckle softly knowing the quiet student finally figured out Haruhi-chan was a girl.

"Mori-senpai, you didn't need to go that far..." trailed off Tamaki, "Come on, come back to daddy's heart."

"I don't need two fathers." retorted Haruhi gently.

Kitoya noticed Ayanokoji narrow her eyes at the scene along with the blackness of malice in her aura. He didn't like it one bit.

…

"Oh man. I didn't think there was any bullying at this school?" questioned Haruhi to herself

"Haruhi-chan, are you okay?"

"Ano I'm fine Kitoya-kun. I'm sure just some misunderstanding."

As Haruhi attempted to brush him off Kitoya peaked out of the window and his eyes narrowed before grabbing Haruhi's wrist and stating quietly, "I'll come help you."

He didn't see it but the brightest smile appeared on the girl's face as Tamaki-san looked on a slight pang in his heart at the sight of the two. He decided he would 'discreetly' follow them as Kyoya looked on exasperated before turning to his usual paper work.

…

"We've found everything but my wallet." murmurred Haruhi

Kitoya looked around and spotted something brown but before he could even attempt to tell Haruhi another pair of feet entered the water and Kitoya was shocked at the sight of the Host King helping the commoner girl.

"Sorry I'm late to help. But could this be what you two were looking for?"

Kitoya looked on and smiled at Tamaki a genuine smile, he notice Haruhi do the same very much grateful she spoke, "Arigato Tamaki-senpai, this had all my money for food this week in it."

…

…

"I see that must have been terrible then? Having your bag fall into the pond all on its own..."

Kitoya heard the female ask from across the room. He requested he be moved to Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai's sections today as he felt he needed to let Haruhi grow as a host. In truth it was to get away from the wretch but he doubted Tamaki would appreciate that term for one of his princesses.

"Although to make Tamaki-sama go through all that trouble of picking up that grimy bag for you, you really don't know your own place, do you? Tamaki-sama is only paying you any attention because your upbringing was so unusual. Don't get any ideas, as to why he's doting on you."

"So what you mean is … you're jealous?" asked Haruhi simply I snickered to myself gaining Mori-kun's attention and his gaze followed mine gaining the attention of Huni-kun as well. All three of us watched in astonishment as Ayanokoji grasped Haruhi's arm throwing all of her weight down and forcing the lighter girl to fall on top of her. He didn't even notice as the table and porcelain fell to the ground focusing on running to Haruhi if need be. The twins were closer and reached before himself or Mori and Huni could get to them.

The girl's scream was fake and shrill to his ears and he had to calm himself before his illusion broke over this petty female, "Haruhi! Haruhi-kun, just attacked me! Somebody quick! Deal with this commoner!"

At those words the twins poured water all over Haruhi and Anayokoji.

"What are you doing?" the yellow clad girl asked

Tamaki stepped up and helped the girl up, "Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me!"

"How disgraceful," Tamaki replied wiping the water from her face, "You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond weren't you?"

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof?"

"You really are quite pretty, but you are not fit to be our guest. I know this much, Haruhi is not that kind of man."

"Tamaki-sama, you baka!"

"I'm going to decide your punishment for causing all this trouble." began Tamaki, "Your quota is increased to 1000! Here. I'm expecting much out of you, Natural Rookie!" the blonde haired boy winked at Haruhi as he helped her stand the twins holding a bag out for the girl as she passed by them.

"Here it's the only other uniform we have. It's still better than that wet one though."

"Thank you very much."

Haruhi walked away heading towards the dressing rooms quietly.

All was quiet Kyoya working on something on his computer, the twins making weird faces at each other and Huni-senpai and himself were discussing the various martial arts techniques they've mastered, Mori-senpai sitting quietly listening. And Tamaki-senpai was …

Kitoya's train of thought trailed off as he noticed the absence of the blonde haired boy. He strained his ears to listen.

"Haruhi, here! Some towels."

"Haruhi."

"Hai?"

"You're a girl?"

"Biologically, yes. Senpai if you only think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me, too. My feeling is any awareness of being a boy or girl falls lower than that of being a person."

"What an interesting turn of events." spoke Kyoya knowingly.

"Still, senpai, you were kind of cool earlier. You know, being a host, and getting fussed over by girls might not be all that bad. I know! From now on I'll start using "ore."

…

…

End Chapter 1

A Subtle Change


End file.
